In an inventory environment, such as a retail store, a warehouse, a shipping facility, etc., many different types of tasks must be performed. These tasks may include, e.g., unloading boxes, sorting inventory, selecting inventory to be packed or placed on a shelf, packing boxes, sorting boxes, loading boxes into vehicles, driving machinery such as forklifts, etc. In many instances, an individual working in the inventory environment must shift his or her focus to different areas within his or her field of view for each new task.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present teachings.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding teachings of this disclosure so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.